


On the First Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me

by Heresetrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Prank gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresetrash/pseuds/Heresetrash
Summary: Hux really wants a specific gift for Christmas. Kylo wants to mess with him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	On the First Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me

**December 1st**

“ _That’s_ what you want for Christmas?” Kylo asked Hux with a deep frown as they both stood looking at the collection of fountain pens at the Montblanc store.

“Yes,” replied Hux, nodding firmly.

“It’s a pen,” Kylo pointed out sceptically.

Hux sighed, a clear sign that Kylo didn't understand how important this was to his boyfriend, which Hux was completely right about. Kylo had no idea why he wanted a pen as a Christmas gift.

“It’s not just any pen, Kylo.”

Leaning closer to the display case, Kylo narrowed his eyes at the pens. He supposed they were fancy. In the world of pens, they were even pretty. He then let his gaze move to the tiny price tags below them.

"Balls of Christ!" he let out when he saw the price of the one Hux had pointed at. "$494.50? Has it been dipped in gold and sprinkled with diamond dust?”

Hux scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s only sterling silver with some gold detailing on the nib.”

Rolling his eyes, Kylo said, “Oh right, _only_ sterling silver with a gold nib. Silly me.”

Hux's demeanour changed then. He leaned lightly against Kylo's shoulder, looked at him with adoring green eyes and spoke sweetly: "Don't you think I’m worth it?"

Groaning, Kylo threw his head back. "Not the point."

"I'd be very appreciative if you gave me this."

Kylo quickly turned his head to look at Hux again. He was biting his bottom lip, a gesture he knew Kylo was a complete and utter sucker for.

"How appreciative?"

Moving close to his ear, Hux's warm breath tickled against the sensitive skin of Kylo's neck. " _Very_ ," he whispered.

As a lawyer, Hux was great at convincing people and getting what he wanted. Not that Kylo needed much persuasion most of the time. He was happy to fulfill any of Hux's wishes - even the ridiculous ones. Sometimes, though, Kylo liked to mess with him just a little. He didn't want to knock him completely off his high horse - Kylo actually really liked the look of him up there - he just wanted to make him hold onto his reins a little tighter.

Kylo leaned in on Hux as if to kiss him, but instead, he casually said, "Tempting, but no."

Hux pulled away with a huff and Kylo had to stifle a laugh.

“Why do you even need a pen that expensive?" Kylo asked, pulling Hux away to look at wallets instead. "What’s the point?”

“It's for work, obviously." Hux picked up a navy leather wallet and studied it, but quickly put it back down again.

"Can't you just use a regular pen? You know, one that doesn't need its own insurance."

"No, Kylo, I can't. The pen says something about the man that uses it and any old pen simply won't do for my reputation."

"Wait, is this like the business cards in _American Psycho?_ Are you and your lawyer buddies establishing dominance with your pens?” Kylo turned to Hux and he tried his best to look scared when he next whispered: “Hux, are you going to kill your colleagues if their pens are better than yours?”

Hux glared at him. “I’m going to kill _you_ if you don’t shut up.”

Laughing, Kylo said, "See, that's not very scary when you threaten to do it every other day."

He wrapped his arm loosely around Hux's slim waist. Hux weakly protested but soon enough relaxed into the casual embrace.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee," said Kylo, "and then we can talk about something way more important: what you're getting _me_ for Christmas."

“Right now I’m considering giving you a foot up your ass."

“There are other things I’d much prefer you put up there," Kylo winked, making Hux roll his eyes at him.

* * *

**December 12th**

It was normal for Kylo to arrive home in the afternoon before Hux did. Being a creative consultant, he mostly had a set schedule, while Hux's fluctuated depending on his caseload.

This afternoon, however, Hux was already home when Kylo stepped through their wreath-decorated front door. Not only that, there was cheery Christmas music playing and an absolutely heavenly scent coming from the kitchen.

Curious, Kylo made his way to the kitchen, where he found Hux just putting a batch of homemade Christmas cookies into the oven.

"You're baking?" Kylo asked, surprised.

Hux twirled around and smiled at him. "Yes. Do you want a taste?"

"Sure," nodded Kylo, still somewhat taken aback. It wasn't unusual to find Hux in the kitchen. He liked to cook - they both did - but Kylo had never seen him bake before.

Picking up a cookie from the counter, Hux walked towards Kylo. He pulled a chair out from the table and made Kylo sit. Then he moved to stand next to him, broke off a piece of the cookie and fed it to him.

Kylo happily accepted the cookie, catching Hux's slim and delicate fingers lightly between his teeth before letting go.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Hux asked. A few strands of his trademark slicked-back copper hair had fallen out of place and into his eyes. It didn't do that very often. Mostly it happened during sex, when Hux was slick with sweat, panting and way beyond caring about keeping up appearances.

That thought forced Kylo to shift in his seat. "It's delicious," he replied, keeping his eyes on Hux, hoping for more.

"It's dark chocolate cranberry," Hux explained, breaking off another piece and feeding it to Kylo, who ate it but mainly focused on Hux's fingers which once again lingered in his mouth. Kylo sucked at them and let his tongue swirl around and between them.

"I made them just for you," Hux went on, and as he spoke he straddled Kylo's thighs and sat down in his lap. Kylo immediately gripped his hips securely with both hands.

Putting yet another piece of the cookie into Kylo's mouth, Hux continued: "They're a little bit dark, a little bit bitter, but also very sweet. Just like you."

He pushed down into Kylo's lap and ground against his cock, which was quickly growing hard. Then he leaned forward, pushed Kylo's dark hair out of the way and licked a shuddering trail up the side of his neck. Breathing into his ear, Hux whispered, "Kylo."

"Mm," Kylo sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"Have you bought me what I want for Christmas yet?"

Kylo's eyes flashed open as he realised what Hux was doing. He was buttering him up because he wanted Kylo to buy that ridiculously expensive fountain pen he so desperately wanted for equally ridiculous reasons.

Unbeknownst to Hux, Kylo had in fact gone back to the Montblanc store during lunch the day after they had been there and bought that silly fountain pen. It was still in his office, however, as Kylo was well aware that Hux was a snoop and would have found it already if he brought it home. For someone known for his patience, Hux had none when it came to presents.

But Kylo wasn't about to tell Hux any of this. No, he rather preferred to continue messing with him.

"Refresh my memory," Kylo whispered back at him. He let his lips brush over the shell of Hux's ear while digging his fingers into his hips. "What was it you wanted again?"

Hux pushed down against Kylo's cock again and Kylo knew he had to savour the pleasure because it wouldn't last much longer.

"The fountain pen," Hux spoke. One hand came up to brush through Kylo's hair, tugging at it and making Kylo grunt. "In sterling silver with gold details on the nib."

"Hux," Kylo breathed heavily, grinding his hips up against Hux's ass to gain friction and considering for a second whether he should give in as giving in would inevitably lead to great satisfaction. But he couldn't. This time, he wanted Hux to suffer a little bit. "I love you, but I'm not getting you a glorified, overpriced pencil for Christmas."

As expected, Hux immediately pushed away from Kylo and stood up, stepping away from him with a pout. "Fine," he grumbled, moving back to the kitchen counter.

Kylo couldn’t help himself from grinning. It was hilarious, really, how renowned and ruthless defence lawyer Armitage Hux turned into a sullen child when he didn't get what he wanted. Granted, he didn’t like losing in court either. He could sulk for days if he lost a case.

Sneaking up behind him, Kylo reached his hand out to grab another Christmas cookie from the counter. Hux noticed him and swatted his hand away, but Kylo just managed to swipe one before getting smacked

“Ouch!” laughed Kylo, stepping away from Hux to avoid his wrath. “I thought you made them for me.”

“You don’t deserve them anymore. Give it back,” Hux replied indignantly, moving after Kylo to get the cookie, but Kylo quickly stuffed it in his mouth. Glaring at him, Hux said, “You’re a child.”

With his mouth full of cookie, Kylo gave a muffled reply.

“What?” frowned Hux, his hands on his hips now.

Kylo swallowed, then repeated: “Takes one to know one.”

* * *

**December 21st**

With only a few days left until Christmas, Kylo had been tasked to haul the Christmas tree Hux had picked out up the stairs to their third-floor apartment. Kylo had suggested that perhaps they should get a plastic tree this year, as it would make everything easier, but Hux had been appalled by the suggestion. He insisted that only a real tree gave the right Christmas feeling and nothing could ever replace the scent of fir.

At this point, the only Christmas decoration missing in their apartment was the tree. Everything else had been meticulously decorated just the way Hux wanted it. When they moved in together three years ago, Kylo had been surprised to find that Hux was one for holidays - especially Christmas. He loved decorating their apartment and took it very seriously. So seriously, in fact, that Kylo wasn't allowed to participate because everything had to be _perfect._ Not that Kylo minded much. He liked Christmas too, but decorating wasn't exactly his forte - he was more of a minimalist - so he was more than happy to leave that to Hux.

"Do you need any more help?" Kylo breathed once the tree was in place in the living room. He wiped at his forehead. He had broken a sweat getting that tree into their apartment.

"No, thank you. You'll just be-"

"In the way? Yes, I know," Kylo smirked. He had already known Hux's answer before he asked and he was happy Hux didn't need his help beyond carrying the tree. "I'll grab a shower, then, and maybe take a nap. Let me know when you're done."

It took its sweet time for Hux to decorate the tree. It was at least two hours before he eventually called Kylo back into the living room, where he proudly stood next to the now decorated Christmas tree with the light cable in his hands.

"Are you ready?" he asked with what could only be described as childlike excitement.

"Go ahead," Kylo smiled fondly at him. It had become some sort of tradition to watch Hux switch on the Christmas tree lights. While the act didn't mean that much to Kylo, it meant something to Hux and Kylo would gladly watch him light a thousand Christmas trees if it made him happy.

"It looks beautiful," Kylo told him once the twinkling lights painted the living room golden.

Hux moved over to him and stole a kiss. Kylo hummed happily.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Kylo told him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hux asked, cocking his head to one side and blinking slowly like a cat showing affection.

"As if you don't know."

"I like being reminded."

Grabbing his chin, Hux kissed him again, more demanding this time. "I wanted to thank you for helping me carry the Christmas tree today. I couldn't have done that alone. I'm not as strong as you."

His hands slid down Kylo's arms and squeezed his biceps, making Kylo flex and Hux smirk. Kylo loved it when Hux took advantage of his strength and he loved it even more when he praised him for it.

Hux's hands moved to Kylo's pecs, rested there for a moment before travelling further south and ending up with his thumbs hooked into the lining of Kylo's jeans. Kylo shuddered at the contact, at having Hux's hands so close to his cock, knowing what they were capable of.

Keeping eye contact, Hux kneeled and Kylo huffed at the sight of him in front of his quickly hardening cock. Hux slowly unbuttoned Kylo's jeans, wetting his lips as he pulled them down.

"Do you know what I'm excited for?" he purred as he traced a slow line up Kylo’s now fully erect cock through his boxers.

Kylo jerked at the touch. "What?"

"Putting presents under the tree." He palmed Kylo's cock, putting pressure on it. Kylo groaned. "And opening presents on Christmas Day."

Kylo didn't want to stop this. Knowing there was a blowjob only minutes away, he really, really didn't want to stop it. But he knew where this was going.

"Hux," he sighed.

"I can't wait to see what you think of what I've got you," Hux went on, his fingertips now tugging at the lining of Kylo's boxers.

"Hux," Kylo repeated.

"And I'm very excited to open your gift."

Hux's eyes - hooded and seductive - flicked up to meet Kylo's, but when he saw the exasperated expression on Kylo's face, he let go of the boxers and leaned back on his heels.

"What?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"It's too late to beg me for the fountain pen, I already got you a gift," Kylo told him sternly. He had to pull on every inch of self-control to come off as irritated. It was incredibly hard to pretend to be fed up when his pants were down on his knees and his cock was achingly hard.

"I'm just saying I'm looking forward to it," Hux grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Mhm," said Kylo. He pulled his pants up and then walked out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" Hux called after him.

"To the bathroom to jack off!"

* * *

**Christmas Day**

On Christmas Day morning, Kylo and Hux were seated on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. They were both in pyjamas, having slept in. Hux’s hair was adorably messy and he was wearing his thick-rimmed glasses. Kylo smiled at him, partly because he thought he looked gorgeous like that and partly because he was looking forward to giving Hux his gift. Or rather, gifts, because there were two.

“You open mine first,” Hux insisted, reaching under the tree for a square neatly wrapped present and eagerly handing it to Kylo with both hands.

Kylo took it and immediately brought it up to his ear to shake it. “Is it a watch?”

“No,” replied Hux.

“Is it… tickets to see Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds in concert?”

Hux sighed. “No.”

“Oh wait, I know! It’s a Darth Vader rubber duck!”

“For god’s sake, just open it!” Hux hissed.

Kylo laughed and instead of teasing Hux more, he ripped off the wrapping. It took him a few seconds to understand what he was actually holding in his hands, but when he did, he gaped. “Holy shit. You got me neuropriming headphones?”

“You mentioned them a couple of months back and said you would love to have a pair for your workouts, so I figured they would make a good gift,” Hux explained. His expression was neutral, almost cold, but Kylo knew he had put a lot of thought into this. It almost made him regret what he was about to do. Almost.

“They’re amazing. Thank you!” Kylo leaned forward and planted a grateful kiss on Hux’s mouth. Then he reached under the Christmas tree and grabbed the prank gift he had planned for Hux, smiling secretively as he handed it over. "Here you go."

Hux grabbed it and immediately started unwrapping it. When he lifted the lid off the box, Kylo could see the excitement in his eyes, but when he spotted what was inside, his face fell. He stared at the contents for a long time before he looked up at Kylo with an equally confused and offended expression.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's your Christmas present," Kylo replied, grinning broadly.

"A box full of condoms?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You've been so horny lately, humping me every chance you get. I thought they would come in handy." To underline his point, Kylo winked.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Kylo asked innocently, pretending he had no idea why Hux was offended. He leaned forward and spoke in a sultry voice: "You said you wanted a gift worthy of you, and these condoms are worthy of your perfectly tight asshole."

Hux gaped at him, shoving the box of condoms at Kylo as if he was disgusted by them. "I gave you a serious gift! And you give me this?"

"This is a serious gift! I'm very serious about wanting to fuck you. All the time."

That was apparently the straw that broke the camel's back for Hux. He stood up, hands fisted at his sides. "I gave you the stupid headphones because I knew you would like them! Because I know you love working out. And you give me… condoms?!"

"You don't like them," Kylo stated with a troubled frown.

"No, I don't like them!" Hux practically spat back at him. "I'm not just an asshole!"

And with that, he stormed out of the living room. Seconds later, the door to the bedroom slammed shut. Kylo was left behind in the living room, grimacing at Hux's overreaction, but feeling a little bit bad anyway. It was okay though. He was about to make it up to him. He slowly got to his feet, made his way into the kitchen and dug out Hux's _real_ gift from behind the boxes of protein shakes where he had hidden it two days earlier. Then he went to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Go away," was Hux's immediate response.

"Please open the door."

"No."

Knowing Hux would probably need some coaxing, Kylo leaned against the door frame and said sweetly: "I promise you won't regret it if you do."

"I don't believe you," scoffed Hux from the other side.

"What if I told you I have another gift for you?"

Silence.

When Hux next spoke, his voice was closer to the door. "What kind of gift?"

Kylo smirked to himself. "You'll find out if you open the door."

There was a click and the door slowly opened to reveal a still very sceptical-looking Hux. He narrowed his eyes at Kylo, clearly not trusting him completely. "I swear to God, Kylo, if you're pulling some more rubbish, you're sleeping on the sofa for the rest of the year."

"Here," smiled Kylo, handing him the real gift.

Still suspicious, Hux accepted it with careful hands.

"Come on, open it," Kylo urged.

Eventually, Hux pulled off the ribbon and the wrapping and opened the small box to reveal what he had wanted and nagged about the entire month: the sterling silver fountain pen. His face immediately softened when he saw it and a smile even tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You got me the fountain pen."

"Yes, I did."

Hux picked the pen up, feeling the weight of it. Then he spotted the engraving. "You engraved it with my name!"

"Sure did," Kylo nodded.

"And you added" - Hux gave him a deadpan look - "hearts on both sides of my name."

"Yup."

"I-" Hux began, but then he sighed. He stepped close to Kylo and kissed him. "Thank you."

"See, I don't just think of your ass," Kylo winked, wrapping his arms around Hux's waist and pulling him close.

Hux rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

“No, you don’t,” said Kylo.

Lifting his chin defiantly, Hux seemed to assess the situation for a moment, then used the flat of his hands to push away from Kylo, sauntering back into the bedroom. “Go get the box of condoms,” he said. “I’d hate to see them go to waste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you all get what you want for Christmas (if you celebrate) ;)


End file.
